The Many Sex Talks of Son Gohan
by PraisinAintEasyandVegetaTheGod
Summary: This story entails a series of Sex Talks that Gohan receives and gives throughout his time in the DBZ-Verse. Will be a multi-chapter story co-written by Vegeta the God of Attitude and Prasin'-Ain't-Easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Many Sex Talks of Son Gohan**

 **Authors:** _This is a joint account between the accounts "Vegeta the God of Attitude" and "Praisin'-Ain't-Easy". We will be alternating chapters and announcing who we are at the beginning of each._

 **Synopsis:** Son Gohan is, as we all know, a half human-half Saiyan hybrid, who, thanks to his mother, knows just about everything there is to know in the DBZverse. However, he still had little to no knowledge of his Saiyan heritage. So, one day, he decided to ask Vegeta about what "Sex" meant for Saiyans. This was just the beginning, and the only time, that Gohan was on the receiving end of "The Many Sex Talks of Son Gohan." This Story will follow Gohan's life through sex talks, instructing his younger family on the ways of the booty.

 _Chapter One: Gohan and Vegeta_

(A/N): Hello all! Vegeta the God of Attitude here, with the first installment of "The Many Sex Talks of Son Gohan." This is, as stated in the description, a joint story between myself and a good friend of mine. Lets get into it.

Gohan was sitting within his room on a fine Saturday afternoon, hitting the books as he always did. It had been a couple of years since The Cell Games, soon coming up on the 'anniversary' of the dreaded events. He missed his father's antics, and Goten was sort of a reminder that Gohan really didn't need. Sure, he loved his brother and all that, but his brother's appearance really just reminded Gohan of the tragedy his overconfidence had caused. But this isn't an angst fic. Gohan had been feeling weird the past few days, almost…angry. He had noticed…erm…changes within his body, and he didn't really enjoy them either. Hair was sprouting in weird places, parts of his body were changing, and all the fun happy time stuff that comes with Puberty. He had also been noticing…desires. These desires had been present before, mainly before the Cell Games when he met that Lime girl, but he had suppressed them. But that was neither here nor there, as he had never seen the girl again after his visit to her village. He decided to do something about all of this confusion and see our hero, our one true savior, Vegeta.

"MOM! I'M GONNA GO SEE VEGETA!" Gohan cried out as he quickly threw open his window and flew off before Chi-Chi could screech at him for leaving. However, his Saiyan hearing could still pick up whisps of his mother screaming at him, telling him he better not do it or he was grounded.

" _Grounded from what? All I have to do is study."_ This thought ran through Gohan's mind as his White-Blue aura left a trail in the sky, flying towards the HQ of the smartest woman in the world, considered a Queen in some parts in the world even though her Father did most of the work. Capsule Corporation. He landed within the Yard and closed his eyes, feeling out Vegeta's Power. He soon found it, surprise of all surprises, diligently training. He approached the GR and knocked on the door rather loudly, nearly breaking it down in the process

Vegeta destroyed several of the little robots that the GR came with, completely in the zone. Now that Trunks was old enough to train, he had gotten back into fighting to train his son to surpass that little brat that looked so much like Kakarot it made Vegeta want to vomit up his own Glubach. He heard the knocking on the door and ceased the training for now, wondering who had the balls to interrupt his training.

"WHO IS IT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I'M TRAINNG HERE!" Vegeta called out from the GR, not bothering to open the door. When the person on the other side spoke, Vegeta automatically recognized it as the Half-Saiyan brat.

"IT'S ME VEGETA, CAN WE TALK?" Gohan called through the door, inwardly cursing Vegeta for being too lazy to just open the freakin' door and speak to him like a normal person would do. He saw the door slowly open and Vegeta walk out, a towel around his neck and sweat dripping from his head.

"What do you want, brat?" Vegeta sighed as he wiped his brow. He looked down to Kakarots eldest son, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of anger. Not at anyone or anything in particular, just a general feeling of anger.

"Vegeta...What's sex?" Gohan asked the question rather hastily, wondering if the Saiyan Prince would just transform into Super Saiyan and kick him into a wall, or get mad at him, or what the heck Vegeta would do in response to this question. To his surprise, Vegeta sighed and grabbed a couple of chairs from nearby and setting one down for himself and Gohan.

"Gohan..I knew this question would come up eventually. And since your idiot father isn't here to tell you, I suppose I will have to fill in the void. I'm sure you know all about the anatomy and such of a human, but information these days is so damn sensitive I know they don't talk about that. The people of this planet are whimpy and sensitive." Vegeta paused here, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. He didn't really give Gohan a chance to respond to this as he resumed his rant.

"Sex is the way that most species of the universe reproduce. It usually involves a male and a female, though there is homosexuality in which two of the same gender engages in sex. But that's another story for a different time. The male and the female are, of course, nude during this process. The couple then engage in foreplay, which includes kissing, touching, and a bunch of other weird kinky things that Bulma enjoys. Once again, story for another time. The male, once the female is properly aroused, inserts his penis into the female's vagina and removes and inserts several times, until the male ejaculates. If the purpose is reproduction, this will usually cause the female to get pregnant." Vegeta finished his explanation, enjoying the look of horror on Gohan's face. Vegeta then wrote down several...Erm...NSFW links for Gohan to check out, telling him that this was a 'demonstration'.

 **A few Hours later.**

Gohan arrived home after another brutal training session with Vegeta, very late at night. His mother was already asleep so he snuck in through his open window. He then took out the phone that Vegeta had given him and the slip of paper with all the NSFW links on them, clicking on one with his phone at full volume. His phone blasted out the sounds of sex throughout the house, while Gohan frantically tried to turn it off. His mother broke his door down with The Kick of a Thousand Menstrual Cycles and smashed the phone to bits, giving Gohan a good 2 hour long ear lashing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader, As you most likely know this is a joint account of Vegeta The god of attitude and myself, Praisin-Ain't-easy. This is in no way meant to be a serious story so please, prepare yourself. With that said, please enjoy my, second, iteration of how Goten learned about sex.

The Many Sex talks of Son Gohan

Chapter 2. "Little brothers"

Gohan dodged a blistering fast assault of kicks and punches from his little brother, Goten, as he trained for the world martial arts tournament. Which luckily Chi chi had agreed to let Gohan participate in.

'Sure did luck out with mom' the older half saiyan thought to himself. 'If I hadn't told her about the prize money she probably wouldn't let me participate. My only real competition is Veget-' Gohan's thoughts were cut short as a powerful cross, thrown by Goten, caught his chin. The world seemed to spin for a second before he could regain his composure. Looking at his younger brother he says.

"Hey Goten. Nice job on that one, I didn't think you'd be able to land a hit when I was going at this level! I'm impressed!"

"Really?!" Goten beamed in joy. "Wow, I'm gonna rub this in Trunks' face when I see him again! I'm gonna be like 'Hey Trunks, guess what?' And then Trunks is gonna be like 'What Goten?' And then I'll say 'I was able to land a hit on Gohan that ACTUally hurt him!'"

Gohan laughed at his younger brother for two reasons: One, his overall reaction. And two, his massive voice crack he just had. Though Goten wasn't as enthralled about it.

"What HAppened to my voice?!" Goten screamed at his older brother , though his attempt to yell only made Gohan laugh harder.

In between fits of laughter Gohan tried to explain to his brother his voice crack was perfectly normal, though he couldn't convey the message because of his constant laughter. Finally, after almost 5 minutes Gohan calms down enough to talk normally, though there's still a hint of amusement in his voice. "Don't worry Goten" he began to say "There's nothing wrong with your voice. It's normal, so calm down."

Dumbfounded, Goten replied. "Normal? What do you mean normal?" His anger aside, Goten seemed more scared than upset.

"Wait, you mean you don't know about your voice changing?" All hints of amusement now have fled from Gohan's voice. It's replacement, worry.

"No, not at all. This is the first time it's happened, do you know what's up with it?" Goten asked as he looked to Gohan for an answer of some sort.

'Oh kami please, get me out of this mess. I don't wanna give this talk to him. But look at those sad eyes, I can't just not tell him!' Gohan thought to himself. He had a brief flashback of his conversation with Vegeta so many years ago. "Y-yeah I know what's going on with it..." Gohan says as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Yo do?" Goten again asks. "Please tell me! I wanna know why my voice is doing this! Please Gohan, PLEASE?!" The begging went on for what seemed like an eternity before Gohan finally replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't get creeped out and run to mom because you don't like the answer. Got it?" Goten nodded, 'No telling mom.' He said to himself.

"Okay, how to do this, how to do this." Gohan said to himself as he paces back and fourth. 7 feet from him sat Goten on a tree stump awaiting an answer from his older brother. He thought to himself 'Gohan knows everything, so why is it so hard for him to tell me why my voice is being weird?' A quarter of an hour passes before the silence is broken.

"Goten," Began the older half saiyan "Your voice cracked because you're entering puberty."

"Well what's pooberry?" Goten asked instantly.

"Puberty Goten. Puberty, it's Latin for 'Covered in hair.'"

"Oh, okay." Goten pretended to understand what that meant. He was sure Gohan would explain it, but if he didn't he would ask him.

"During puberty your body" Gohan stopped mid sentence. "During puberty your body goes through, uh, changes."

"What kind?" Goten inquired, he thought to himself about how bad of a job Gohan was doing at explaining this.

"Changes like; uh like uh..Oh I CAN'T DO THIS." Gohan yelled.

"You said you would!" Goten hopped off of the stump and proclaimed. "You said you would tell me!"

"I know what I said!" Gohan snapped at Goten silencing him instantly. "But this is such a touchy topic I don't know how!" Frustrated and angry Gohan punched a nearby tree and watched it fall over. Then after seeing a tree his mind began thinking.

'Trees make paper, paper makes books, books can be for anything. If a book can be for anything then there's got to be a book about this!' Gohan hopped twenty feet into the air and gave a loud "Whoop!" In triumph. Once he landed he looked at Goten and said.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." With that said Gohan blasted off toward Orange city library to get his desired book. On returning Goten saw his brother carried a book.

"Read this Goten. It'll answer your questions better than I can." Goten looked at the book Your Body and You with skepticism. He looked up only for Gohan to repeat himself.

Almost an hour later Goten closed the book and looked at Gohan with a scarred face.

"In my defence," Gohan began. "You're the one who wanted to know about your voice. Not me." He paused and asked. "So do you have any questions?"

"Just one." Goten said innocently. "Are you and Videl ever gonna have sex, Gohan?" The silence returned and filled the area. Gohan gave Goten a death glare that would make Vegeta proud and Goten squirmed uncomfortably in it's wake. Finally Gohan broke the silence with a single, deadly sentence.

"If you ever ask that again, I will eviscerate you, capiche?"

This was new. Thought Goten. Gohan never got this angry with him, and it made him scared. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good." Gohan said cheerily, the darkness now gone. "Do you wanna resume training again?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Goten said getting up. "I'm gonna get you again this round!"

"Don't get your hopes up." Gohan said as he stood straight up. The at thing Goten remembered seeing before he was in a world of hurt was his brother charging at him way too fast.


End file.
